


Little Secrets Lead to Major Effects

by plantooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, attempted suicide, i am barely awake let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantooru/pseuds/plantooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Hitoka didn't know that someone heard her secret until the entirety of Karasuno High School knew. Bullying led to harassment. Harassment led to Yachi Hitoka sitting in her room, a knife held to her wrist. Luckily, a sweet savior found her in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secrets Lead to Major Effects

Yachi Hitoka was a normal girl at Karasuno High School. That is until someone releases her deepest secret. She was a lesbian. Now, anytime she walked in the halls, kids would laugh. She kept finding notes in her locker that told her to kill herself. Some girls would bully her after school, creating bruises on her fragile body and mind. She had enough of this.  
Yachi Hitoka would never have thought about suicide before. She thought her secret was safe. She only told her mom and the volleyball team, and she knew that they'd keep quiet about it. How did she get to the kitchen knife, holding it so closely to her wrist? How did she think of so many ways to end it, but chose this one? She doesn't know either. All she knew is that she wanted the insults to stop. She wanted it all to end.  
Yachi Hitoka would never have thought that she had enough nerve to slice her wrist. She didn't know that if she wanted something so badly, she would make sure to acheive it. As she made another cut, she began to wonder how her secret ever got out. Had Hinata or Nishinoya accidentally said it during a conversation with other students? No, they might be careless, but definitely not that careless. It was more likely for someone to have eavesdropped.  
Yachi Hitoka began to feel light-headed, the world seemed to slow down. She made each cut deeper than the last, making sure she felt something. As she finished cutting her left arm she dropped the knife. This was a mistake. There were easier ways to solve this. She just chose the quickest solution.  
Yachi Hitoka expected nothing to happen in the last few minutes she had. Her mother still had an hour left at work and nobody would visit her. She just had to endure a few minutes of pain until it was all over. Suddenly, Yachi heard her bedroom door open and a quiet gasp. Rushing footsteps approached her and she felt soft hands quickly grab her. She couldn't see who the person was or where they were taking her, but she knew it was someone familiar. The sweet scent had made her smile multiple times before. She began to fade into unconsciousness, trying to remember who this person was.  
Yachi Hitoka awoke in her bathroom, bandages covering the entirety of her left arm. Her vision was fuzzy and the sweet scent wasn't there now. She frowned, trying to remember who smelled that comforting. The bathroom door opened and Yachi’s friend Kiyoko Shimizu stood there, a cup in her hands. Noticing that Yachi was awake, Kiyoko rushed over and urged her to drink the drink in her hands. Yachi accepted the drink and realized by the taste that it was orange juice.  
They sat in the bathroom until Yachi finished the orange juice. When she did, Kiyoko led her to the living room and sat her down on the couch. Kiyoko got her some more orange juice and sat with her as she spilled out her reasons and her secret. Kiyoko held her while she talked, softly stroking her hair. When she was done talking, Kiyoko leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kiyoko then whispered the sweetest words that caused Yachi to tear up.  
“I don't care what you identify as, just remember that I will always love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry if this is terrible! i am barely awake and i felt like writing! i know there wasn't much KiyoYachi but it was there. i tried.


End file.
